


I Could Wish For Anything, But I Always Wish For You

by softjeongyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjeongyeon/pseuds/softjeongyeon
Summary: Xu Minghao never had much of a reason to believe in fairytales. His mind was strictly set on getting into a college deep within downtown Seoul, the best place to break free from the watchful and unloving distant family he had been stuck in the hands of after his mother's sudden death as a young child in his home country of China. Although on his eighteenth birthday, instead of an acceptance letter to his dream university for the next semester, he is given a bushel of flowers. A usually kind gesture from perhaps a significant other or a close friend, yes, however, Minghao has no idea who the tell, dashing, and strangely intriguing man offering him the bouquet is. The stranger insists he is a goblin, belonging to an old Korean fable, and that Minghao should address him as Wen Junhui at any given time.





	I Could Wish For Anything, But I Always Wish For You

When the calendar happened to come back to that early November day once again, Minghao somehow always found himself underneath the lonesome tree just left of the path heading into the local community park. 

The piece of nature held a near perfect replica of the tree that had been standing tall and proud in front of his childhood home across the continent; in China. When he was small and his mother was still with him, Minghao would have his annual birthday lunch underneath that tree, on top of a blue checkerboard blanket with what seemed like an endless array of special food for the equally special day. His mother began the tradition on a mere accident, but every year Minghao continually wanted it the same as the last. Even when young, he didn’t ask for much. Only for the ratty blue checkerboard blanket and his favorite foods. That, and his mother to join him, of course. 

Though now, freshly eighteen and longly orphaned, Minghao returned to the Korean tree that reminded him of those times that he kept forever close to his heart. Because nowadays, his birthdays no longer contained a picnic. His household treated his aging of nothing but a typical day. The blandness of the actions his home brought Minghao mindlessly back to the tree. Today was his eighteenth birthday, and he was surely there.

Leaned against the trunk, legs crossed around each other, Minghao had his eyes closed. Such actions were how the near-adult remembered the life he used to live. Minghao walked on different soil back then. He spoke a different language back then. He was naive and innocent back then. Although, Minghao couldn’t live in his younger life. Minghao could not rely on ‘back then’s’ to get him anywhere as of right now. He was older now, he aged more with each second that passes and the Chinese boy had come to live with such a thing. He was content as one in his situation could be, he would quote. 

Breaking from the fragile daydream, Minghao opened his eyes to meet the light breeze around him, causing taller bits of grass and plants to sway in dance. November winds brought such a beauty to the nature they passed, and Minghao found reassurance in them that beauty could be found in the most pain and obvious of sights. His eyes traveled down to his crossed legs, where a single dandelion grew in the gap between them. The plant was doing such a graceful dance that Minghao would’ve had it scouted for the ballet. Instead, he found the stem in between his fingers, stealing the beauty from the earth and into his own possession. Its essence was enough in that moment, and Minghao once again let his eyes slid shut. It was in his native language that his mental voice broke into, whispering something so faint that even the most skilled of mind-readers would have had trouble hearing his wish. 

With that and eyes still closed, Minghao exhaled and blew off the fragile buds, imagining how beautiful they must have looked free in the air, with much more than a single dancer preforming the choreography. 

Minghao would have been completely calm for the next handful of hours spent underneath the tree if it wasn’t for the sudden gut feeling of eyes on him. His own opened quickly, and the shadow in front of him have the impression of a sleeping sun, causing Minghao to turn his gaze upwards. 

What the male saw caused him to shoot up onto his feet, where he was met with a face he couldn’t find recognizable. From what he could see, it was a male, standing only just above him. With Dutch-chocolate hued hair, and espresso colored eyes, the seemingly older man held a confident smirk on his lips. Every stranger-danger alert in Minghao’s body exclaimed for him to run, to get away. However the Chinese originate couldn’t find himself able to move his feet or to yell. Instead, Minghao looked just barely south, where the strange man held out a bunch of flowers; a bouquet. 

The mysterious male only stood a mere feet or so away from the teenager, but Minghao couldn’t find it within him to act on his slight fear. Due to neither of them moving or even questioning the situation, they stood in silence for a handful of moments. Minutes eventually passed and the elder-looking stranger finally took it upon himself to speak up first. He gestured the flowers closer to Minghao, parted his lips, and flashed a careful smile of his eyes. 

“Happy birthday.” The man said, never breaking his odd form of friendly eye contact.

**Author's Note:**

> I painfully hate how short the first chapter is, but with school taking up most to all of my time, this is what I was capable to execute. Although the length gets to me, I really adore the plans I have for this work, and I hope whoever stumbles upon it will enjoy what becomes of it! There is no scheduled update dates, and I am afraid I cannot provide anybody with an exact idea of when I will add to the story. Chapter updates all depend on when I find the time and the inspiration to get things written, and there is no precise way to estimate that. But for now, I truly hope this first bit intrigues all of its readers! Like I mentioned, I have so much in store for this work and I am really anticipating getting it written and delivered. The future installments will be longer, I can promise that! Although for now, please remember to leave kudos if you like what you have read, leave comments for whatever it is you wish, and to bookmark and subscribe to this story for all update announcements! Happy reading, everyone! <3 
> 
> ~Red (@softjeongyeon)  
> (If you would like to ask me any questions or feed me any comments about this story, feel free to stop by my Instagram and Twitter by the same handle! :D)


End file.
